Movement between machine parts is often accomplished with sliding or articulating joints, for example. It is desirable to cover these types of joints to protect the moving parts from dirt and to contain lubricants. Machine joints are often covered with flexible boots or bellows. These types of covers are satisfactory for controlling dust and lubricant but generally do not provide protection against intrusion into the machine joint's operating envelope.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope of the embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of this disclosure.